This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Breather vents are used in axle assemblies to prevent pressure build-up during temperature changes. Temperatures can range from −40° Fahrenheit to 350° Fahrenheit. Without proper ventilation, pressures within the axle can range from vacuums of −5 psi to pressures of 8 psi. Both positive and negative pressure can affect the axle sealing performance. As an axle heats up, the internal pressure builds. If lubricant is present near a vent, the pressure build-up can push the lubricant through the vent, commonly referred to as “vent expulsion”. One known vent configuration includes a free breathing vent tube that is routed from an axle housing to a location on a vehicle generally away from the axle housing and elevated. Such vent tube configurations can add extra piece cost and assembly cost. It can also be difficult to package the vent tubes in certain vehicle applications. Other vent configurations include “pop-off” vents or “jiggle cap” vents that both allow air to leave the axle housing as pressure is increased, but prevent entry of water or other contaminants. In some configurations, pop-off vents can result in some pressure build-up within the axle. Vent expulsion is also a common concern. Vent expulsion concerns can result in significant development time and manufacturing cost for the addition of baffle systems. Other vents include Gore® membrane style vents that allow gasses to pass through the vent but not liquids. However, Gore® membrane vents can be expensive and subject to clogging concerns.